


The Star of Seren Glen

by MoonFireFic



Series: Holiday Assurance Elves [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Prep and Landing, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireFic/pseuds/MoonFireFic
Summary: Ianto Jones, call sign: Hot Toddy, and his former team of special ops elves, are asked by Santa to undertake a special holiday mission to save the Christmas Star and Winter Fair of the small village of Seren Glen in Northeast Wales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After far too much work related travel this month, I ended up watching _Disney's Prep and Landing_ more then once. This story takes place in that universe, but other then Santa himself, most of the characters are merely mentioned

**Chapter One**

 

_Elfsburg, North Pole_

_List and Destination Division_

_December 23 rd \- 09:30_

 

“Jingle Bells, this tech is swell; the list is almost done,” Ianto sang as he took one last look at the naughty and nice list before uploading it into the iList for Santa’s sleigh.

  


Ianto Jones, Chief Researcher and Head of List and Destination Compliance, sat back in satisfaction as he watched the tablet sized device scan and upload the traditional parchment laden list. After twelve months of careful calculations and cross checking, ensuring that every address and chimney was current, and that each child’s status had been checked, not once, but twice as per protocol, it was finally finished. Pulling his watch out from the pocket of his gold striped maroon waistcoat, he checked the time. He still had about fifteen minutes until he was due in Santa’s office; just enough time to brush the archive and map dust off of his forest green suit and enjoy one last cup of peppermint coffee before he had to leave. Now if he could just find where he had left his cap with the jaunty gold jingle, he would be ready to go and maybe even impress Miss Holly when he arrived. 

  


Ten minutes later, list uploaded and secured, suit suitably brushed, and cap set at a rakish angle, Ianto stepped out of his office onto the main floor of L&D. With a nod to Peterson and Wallace, he stepped inside the division chimney and keyed in the code for the North Pole Command Center Hub. The chimney-port commenced the teleport sequence and with a burst of gold sparks and a whoosh of magic he was gone.

  


Ianto emerged in the main hallway of the hub. After checking that he still had the satchel holding the electronic list in place he quickly made his way past the Prep and Landing teams and the coal elves, tipping his cap as he went. When he reached the entrance to the great hall leading to Santa’s office, he paused to catch his breath and adjust his gold tie one last time before starting towards Miss Holly’s desk.

  


“Good morning Miss Holly,” Ianto greeted the pretty blonde elf as he stopped in front of the ornate red and gold filigree doors that led to Santa’s office.

  


“Mister Jones,” she replied, pausing her typing to look at him over the top of her glasses. “Dressed for the occasion I see,” she continued, taking in his appearance. Ianto felt his cheeks flush red under her scrutiny and silently prayed that the tips of his pointed ears would not follow suit. As Ianto started to blush deeper, she took pity on him. “He’s expecting you, go right in,” she added gesturing to the door with her right hand before giving him a smile and returning to her typing.

  


Ianto returned it and quickly turned to the door, willing his blush down and promising himself that once the Christmas rush was over he was definitely going to ask Miss Holly out for a cup of cocoa.

  


~~~~~~~~

  


The door closed behind him and Ianto stood in front of it for a moment, once again in awe over the sheer size of Santa’s office.

  


“Come on in Ianto,” Santa called, setting down his cup of cocoa and turning in his seat so that his attention was on the elf.

  


Ianto made his way over to Santa’s desk, ignoring the armchairs on the other side of it to stand alongside Santa’s chair and present the iList to him personally.

  


“Your list sir,” he said, handing it over. “Checked twice as per redundancy protocol. This is the new portable version that can be connected directly to the SAT-NAV in your sleigh.” He watched as Santa scrolled through the names and noticed that one of them was blinking, indicating a change in status. “It’s set to interface directly with the naughty and nice database, and will update all the way up until you leave the command center.” Santa continued to look it over before setting it down on the desk.

  


“Thank you Ianto,” he said with a kind smile. “It seems that everything is in order. “ Ianto beamed at the praise.

  


“Miss Sato, I believe I have you to thank for the up to the minute updates do I not?”Santa asked, looking at one of the armchairs in front of him. Ianto blinked, noticing for the first time that two of them were occupied. A pretty Asian elf with glasses sat in one and a sour faced male elf in a lab coat in another.

  


“Tosh? Owen?” Ianto asked, surprised to see his old teammates.

  


“Hello Ianto,” Tosh replied with a shy smile, while Owen just nodded in acknowledgement of his former commander.

  


“Please join us,” Santa prompted, gesturing towards a third chair. “We have one more attending this meeting; he should be joining us shortly.”

  


Ianto took his seat, his mind racing as he tried to work out why Santa had called them together. The three of them had left Holiday Assurance over a hundred years ago; the loss of the fourth member of their team in a freak blizzard over Wales being enough for each of them to give up working for Elf Special Ops, settling into semi-retirement in various other departments that appealed to their individual skills. Ianto had gone into List and Destination Compliance, Toshiko into Tech and Toy Design, and Owen into Stealth and Sparkle Research. They would check up on each other from time to time, but the memories of losing their teammate would always surface and make it too painful for them to stay together for very long. As the three of them shared a look, he realized that they were as in the dark as he was as to what the big guy was up to.

  


The door opened and a gangly elf dressed in Prep and Landing gear strode through and stopped alongside Santa’s desk. “Andy Davidson, call sign: Eggnog reporting as requested sir,” he stated, raising his hand to his brow in salute, and ignoring Owen’s snort at his call sign. 

  


“At ease Andy,” Santa said with a smile, biting back a chuckle. “Won’t you join us for a cup of Mrs. Claus’s cocoa?” Andy’s face broke into a huge grin and he quickly settled into the fourth and final chair before snatching a cup off the coffee table and sighing in contentment as he sat back and sipped from his mug, leaving a small mustache of foam on his face.

  


“I suppose you’re all wondering why I called you here,” Santa began once they were all settled. “I know that most of you have been out of field work for some time.” Tosh paled and Owen glanced over at her in concern. “But we have a crisis situation, and I fear I need the best we have to handle it.”

  


“Forgive me sir,” Ianto replied, noting the reaction of his former team. “But my team is retired. Isn’t there someone else better suited to this mission?”

  


“Afraid not son,” Santa replied, causing Owen to scowl. “This is of the upmost importance. It concerns the Seren Lights.” Ianto gasped in surprise; the Seren Lights were twelve Christmas stars situated around the world that were hung each year on Christmas Eve as guideposts, denoting the major turns in Santa’s route.

  


“What’s happened to them?” Tosh asked, her soft voice filling the suddenly quiet room.

  


“It’s one in particular that concerns me,” Santa replied with a sigh. “The star in North East Wales is in danger of not being lit this Christmas Eve.” Owen and Ianto exchanged a look, suddenly knowing exactly why they had been called into this meeting.

  


“And you want us to ensure that it is hung right and proper, and that Christmas Eve goes off without a hitch am I right?” Owen asked, already knowing the answer.

  


“Got it in one Owen,” Santa replied with a grin. Seeing the distraught look on Toshiko’s face, he hastened to continue. “I realize that returning to where you lost your teammate is the last thing you want to do, but Christmas Eve is in danger, and I wouldn’t ask if there was anyone else I trusted with this.” He looked past them at the clock on the wall. “We have less than two days to make this right. All of the children in North America and the United Kingdom are counting on us to make this happen. The three of you were part of the original team to place the star in Seren Glen. Andy here has been with Prep and Landingfor the last fifty years, and knows the ins and outs of the area.” He looked at each of them in turn, hoping they would understand how important this was. “If you combine his local knowledge with Ianto’s strategy, Toshiko’s tech, and Owen’s creativity with sparkle dust, I have every confidence that the four of you will see this through and Christmas will be saved

  


Ianto looked down into his mug, studying the marshmallows floating within as if to divine the best way to answer.

  


“I’ll do it sir,” Tosh blurted out, interrupting his reverie. Ianto looked up in surprise and saw the determination on her face. “If for no other reason than to honor Doc’s memory, we will see this through.” She stood from her chair and raised her head high, the jingle of the bell on her cap distracting them momentarily from the shaking of her hands.

  


“I’m in too,” Andy said standing up beside her and slamming his mug back onto the table. “If for no other reason than to ensure that Miss Tosh has all the backup she needs.” He glanced over at Tosh, his cheeks and ears flaming red.

  


Owen stood up as well. “Guess that means I’m in as well,” he said with a grimace. “Can’t have you lot getting eaten by a stray dog as you didn’t pack enough sparkle bombs can I?” He crossed his arms and turned to Ianto, raising an eyebrow.

  


Ianto placed his own mug on the table. “Then the vote is unanimous,” he observed, rising to his feet. “Team Icicle is back in business.” He felt Tosh flinch as he used the team’s old call sign. 

  


“Splendid!” Santa exclaimed, clapping his hands and opening his desk drawer. “Report to Holiday Assurance immediately for debriefing. Your team needs to be ready to leave by 20:00 hours.” He pulled out four clearance passes and handed one to each of the elves. “Remember, I’m counting on you to have the star up and in place by Christmas Eve. Don’t let me down.”

  


The four of them raised their hands in salute before heading to the office door. As the group returned to the main hall and filed into a nearby chimney-port, Ianto wondered if he still had it in him to lead the team out into the perils of the human world, all in the name of goodwill and Christmas cheer.As he swiped his access card and punched in the code for Holiday Assurance, he hoped enough of his former training remained to see the team through and make things right.

  


~~~~~~~~

_Seren Glen_

_Northeast Wales_

_December 23 rd – 15:00_

 

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy?” Rhys Williams, Mayor of Seren Glen, ranted to his girlfriend, PC Gwen Cooper.“The day before Christmas Eve and this Frobisher bloke shows up nice as you please and pulls the financing. No frills, no fuss, not even a sorry, just a half-arsed apology and with the explanation that a ‘severe lack of funding in the National Trust’ necessitates that the Seren Glen Christmas Eve Winter Fair not occur this year.” He slammed his fist down on his desk in anger. “How can they do this?!”

  


“I know how hard you've been working on this,” Gwen soothed, coming around the desk to pull him into her arms. “Smith already has the carousel half done, and the school has been practicing the nativity for the last two weeks.” Seeing Rhys close his eyes in frustration, she reached up to kiss his cheek. “We’ll think of something yeah? Even if we have to light up the square with bloody candles and a bonfire like Grannie says they used to, we’ll find a way to make it festive, you’ll see.” Rhys shook his head and smiled at her optimism. 

  


“Always sunshine and rainbows you are,” he said affectionately. “Unless you aren’t getting your own way that is,” he added with a sly grin and Gwen scowled at him before swatting him in the arm. “Alright love, let’s call an emergency council meeting at seven-thirty tonight and see what the others can come up with. I know we don’t have enough of a budget to pull off the carousel, or the tree lighting, or the nativity stage, but maybe one of them will have some ideas.”

  


“I’ll head over to the school and see if Rose can get some of the parents of the students in the play to attend,” Gwen replied. “Oh! And Rhiannon too – she can get the PTA riled up via the phone tree faster than you can say fruitcake,” she added with a grin.

  


“And I’ll track down Smith and see if he can find a solution to our carousel problem,” Rhys responded, dropping a kiss on her nose. He opened the door to his office and called his secretary over, knowing that they would need all the help they could get to pull this off. “Emma, we’re closing shop early,” he said flipping the open sign on Williams Haulage over to closed, as Gwen waved and slipped out the door.“Can you run by Harkness Outfitters and see if Jack is willing to donate some of their generators?” She nodded, grabbing her coat and purse.

  


“Not to worry Mr. Williams,” she said as she pulled the door open once more. “Jack’s been trying to chat me up for ages. I’ll have those generators for you in no time!” Rhys grinned. If there was one thing his best friend could never pass up, it was a pretty face. Even if Emma already had a boyfriend she was devoted to in Newport, Jack would never pass up the chance to make her smile.

  


“Go easy on him Emma,” Rhys chastened. “We might need Jack for more than just the generators,” he said shaking his head at her evil smile. “Make sure you tell him and anyone else in the village you run into that we are holding an emergency meeting at the library tonight at 7:30Pm sharp.” Emma nodded and with a wink headed out the door.

  


Rhys grabbed his coat and a scarf, before locking up the office and stepping out into the softly falling snow. Turning away from the office door, he made his way across the street and down the lane to Smith’s Fix-it Shoppe. Glancing up, he spied the National Trust plaque on the side of the building, half covered in snow. They had been erected a few years back when the village was added to the list of historical places, and seeing them always gave him a sense of pride. Dusting off the snow laden sign, _Smith’s Telegraph And Radio Diagnostic Inspection Shoppe -  Established 1851_ came into view, and he smiled to himself remembering the stories his Tad used to tell about old man Smith’s crazy assistant and his wacky inventions. As he stepped up to the shop door, he glanced skyward and caught a large snowflake in his palm. As it glinted off the streetlamps, he closed his eyes and breathed a Christmas wish that somehow everything would come together and that he would not be the first mayor in over three-hundred years to announce that the annual Seren Glen Christmas Eve Winter Fair was going to be canceled.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones, call sign: Hot Toddy, and his former team of special ops elves, are asked by Santa to undertake a special holiday mission to save the Christmas Star and Winter Fair of the small village of Seren Glen in Northeast Wales.

_December 23 rd 22:00_

_15,000 feet above Seren Glen_

 

“Alright you lot. Things have changed a bit since you did this last,” Andy explained as they neared the drop point.

“Can’t have changed that much,” Owen replied with a shrug. “Keep low, open parachute, stay to the shadows and meet up at the drop point.” At Andy’s stunned look, he smirked. “Sorry mate, did I ruin your whole speech about sticking together and following protocol?” Andy’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to reply. Before he could do so, Ianto interrupted him.

“That’s enough Owen, Andy is merely trying to help,” Ianto admonished. Owen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in reply. Ianto shot him a look and Owen scowled but remained silent. “If everyone is ready?” Ianto asked before going over the plan. His team stood at attention and he smiled as the pre-mission adrenalin started to kick in. “Everyone set your goggles to night vision and secure your packs. Andy, I know this is different than your usual drop, and the black fatigues are not what you are used to, but we need to be discreet.” The youngest of the group nodded and the others followed suit.

“Peanut Brittle, Snowdrop,” he said turning to Owen and Tosh, “I want you to head straight for the town center. Scope out what the situation is on the tree setup and find the star if you can.”

“Will do boss,” Owen replied, switching on his night vision goggles and preparing for the jump.

“Eggnog,” Ianto continued, turning to Andy, “You’re with me. Surveillance from the local Bureau of Leprechauns states that the humans have called a town meeting to try and save the Winter Fair.We need to infiltrate that meeting and see what they have planned.” He reached out and put a hand on Andy’s shoulder. “Santa has given us authorization to approach the humans if it becomes absolutely necessary, but it’s definitely a last resort. I’m counting on you to keep us undetected unless we absolutely have no choice and need to interact.”

“You can count on me, Mr. Hot Toddy sir!” Andy replied with a salute. Ianto cringed and Owen snickered at his call sign. It used to be Icicle, and the team named after him, but after winning sexiest elf three years in a row, it had been changed to Hot Toddy. While at first it had been a joke, once Mrs. Claus had started using it, the call sign had somehow been made permanent. He couldn’t prove it, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Tosh had something to do with the fact that even his best hacks could not correct the mistake in the central database.

“At ease Andy,” Ianto said shaking his head and checking his watch. “Two minutes to drop, team. Keep your comms. on and your eyes open. Remember this is a rural village with only about 400 inhabitants. They still hang bells to ward off faeries and are going to notice if you start skulking about. Be careful.”

The rest of the team gave him thumbs up in response as the door on the back of the transport opened to reveal the soft lights of the sleepy village below.

“Good luck team!” Ianto called out over the wind. “If all else fails, meet up back on the roof of Smith’s Fix-It Shoppe. Apparently it’s a safe haven for magical creatures as the owner seems to like us.”  
  
The light on the wall of the transport began the countdown and as the numbers reached zero, the four elves jumped out into the night sky, filled with determination to finish their mission no matter what.

~~~~~~~~

_Seren Glen Library_

_Emergency Council Meeting_

_That same evening_

“Estelle, can you read back what we have so far?” Rhys asked the village librarian and secretary of the council.

“Use of animals, hay, wood, and benches from the Davies Farm for the Nativity play,” Estelle read aloud.

“My Mica has been practicing to be Mary for nigh on three weeks,” Johnny Davies interrupted. “And if there is anything else you need to make it happen, just let me know.”

“Yes, thank you Johnny,” Rhys smiled back at him. The whole town knew about Mica’s part in the Nativity. Johnny had been bragging about it at the Dragon’s Head Inn, the village pub, for weeks now.

“The PTA has volunteered to bring enough wood for a bonfire in the village square, along with a few carnival games for the little ones,” Estelle continued. “Let’s see, Mister Jenkins will loan out his ponies for rides, Gwen and Rhys are playing Santa and Mrs. Claus for the gift exchange, and the local W.I. will be making cakes and Wassail to keep our bellies warm.”

“Good, good,” Rhys said smiling at the others. “What about the generators to light up the tree?” he asked as Jack arrived.

“I have three in stock and you are welcome to them,” Jack Harkness answered as he sat down and untied his scarf. “They are only good for about three hours combined at that wattage though, so we need to make them count.” Rhys frowned. The Christmas Star was traditionally lit at sundown and kept alight throughout Christmas Eve until dawn the next morning. It was tradition and accepted fact among the village children that Santa used it to navigate, and as Jack spoke, he watched Estelle and some of the other elders of the village shake their heads at the sacrilege.

“Is there nothing else we can use?” Rhys asked looking to the other council members for ideas. In desperation he looked at Doctor J. Smith, proprietor of the local fix-it shop, hoping that he might have some harebrained idea that might work, but Smith just shook his head.

“I can get the carousel running on the pony wheel,” Smith replied with a shrug, scratching under his ear muffs. “But it’s going to take a lot more than ponies walking in a circle to get enough wattage to power that tree for more than a few seconds.”

Rhys pinched the top of his nose in frustration. Suddenly he had an idea. “How about we light it with candles like they used to do in the 1800’s?” he asked.

“No can do sir,” answered Fire Marshal Swanson with a frown. “The buildings are too close together, one strong breeze and an unclipped candle could set the whole village ablaze.”

Rhys sat back down with a sigh, hoping once again for a miracle. “All right so we have only three hours of tree time.It sounds like we’re moving the skating competition to earlier in the day and the Nativity to 4:30PM so that we can light up the tree and the bonfire at dusk.” Seeing the sad, but resigned look on the other members faces, he decided to move on.

“Next item of business the Plygawn Carol Service,” he said checking the agenda.

~~~~~~~~

Ianto and Andy landed on top of the library roof, rolling softly into the snowy rooftop and coming to a stop alongside one of the skylights. Andy pulled out the unscrew-all from his pack and lifted the top off the skylight, allowing the two of them to use their candy cane handled grappling hooks to descend without a sound into the darkness below. They hung in mid-air in the shadows over the reference section, watching from their hiding place with interest as the meeting on the other side of the library progressed.

“They’ve given up on the tree and the star,” Andy said with concern. Ianto nodded and turned away from the meeting to check on the others.

“Snowdrop, Peanut Brittle, any luck?” he whispered, hoping that they had found the star or at least something to power it.

“Negatory boss,” Owen replied. “Tosh has been through most of his inventory, and while a few things in here look promising, most of it’s junk.”Ianto closed his eyes in frustration at the news before glancing back to where the humans had begun to break up their meeting.

“Snowdrop, I need a definitive answer. If you had a place to work, could you rig up something from elf tech and make that star and the tree last longer than the three hours a couple of generators are going to give us?” The line was silent a moment as Tosh contemplated her answer.

“It’s possible, but it will probably take most of the night to make it work, and I am going to need use of the entire shop, this may be mostly junk, but some of the things the owner has thrown together are pure genius. You should see the…” she started to ramble on about some of the amazing gadgets in the shop, but Ianto wasn’t listening, his gaze was fixed on the humans starting to rise and preparing to leave.

“Thanks Snowdrop,” he replied, not letting her finish. “I am going to let the humans know that we are here to help, and make sure you get your workspace,” Andy gasped, Owen swore, and Tosh started to object, but Ianto was running out of time. With a gesture to Andy, the two elves swung out over to the back of the stacks, landing further in the shadows at the back of the library. As Ianto’s grappling hook retracted, he began to strip off his fatigues and expose the suit he still wore underneath. “Stick to the plan and stay close to the shop,” he told Owen and Tosh. “Andy is on his way over, and if I play my cards right, I’ll be there soon with the owner. Hot Toddy out.” Clicking off his comm. he slipped it into his pocket and stuffing his gear into his pack handed it to Andy. 

“I know it’s not my place sir,” Andy asked, his eyes huge. “But is this a good idea?” Ianto pulled off his jingle cap and with a snap of his fingers, used a pinch of sparkle dust to convert it into a more human looking stocking cap, suitable for the weather outside.

“I have no idea,” Ianto replied as he pulled out the blue and purple shrink and grow sugarplums from his suit pocket. “But Santa and the children are counting on us. So I have to try.” Andy watched as Ianto took a deep breath and nibbled on the purple sugar plum, quickly growing to three times his size in a swirl of purple sparks.

“Does this look about right for a human? He whispered, crouching back down to Andy’s height.

“Not sure sir,” Andy shrugged, “they all look the same to me.”

Ianto stood back up. Glancing around and fighting off the disorientation of his new taller height, he peeked around the corner of the bookshelf and saw that he was about the same if not slightly taller than the men before him. Pulling his shirt cuffs straight and making sure his stocking cap covered his pointed ears, he made his way over to the humans, Andy’s whisper of ‘good luck’ behind him giving him just enough confidence to square his shoulders and step into the light.

~~~~~~~~

“Well that’s about it folks,” Rhys said, drawing the meeting to a close. “Thank you all for your help. I’m proud of each and every one of you.” He glanced out at his neighbors and friends, amazed at their generosity and ability to come together in a crisis. “If there is nothing else, let’s all get to work.” He rose to leave and shake the other villager’s hands.

“One moment sir!” called a tall, willowy man from the back of the room. He stepped forward wearing what Rhys could safely say was the most Christmassy outfit he had ever seen. Other then the white dress shirt, and black shoes, he was clad entirely in red, green, and gold from head to foot. As the man made his way to the front of the room, Jack stepped into the aisle and held out his hand in greeting.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he greeted reaching out to take the man’s hand in his own. “Former RAF and proprietor of Harkness Outfitters, and you are?”

“Hot-I mean, Jones, Ianto Jones,” The young man said with a blush, grasping the proffered his hand in his own as if not quite sure what to do with it. When Jack kept smiling and didn’t let go, he looked over his shoulder at Rhys.

“Give the boy a break Jack,” Rhys chastised his friend, pushing past him to address Ianto directly. “Rhys Willams, Village Mayor. What can I do for you?”

“I’m here as a representative of a private firm that wants to ensure that the Seren Glen Winter Fair proceeds as planned,” he replied. “We don’t have a lot of money, but my team can help out with the technical side of things ensuring that the tree and town square are lit, with the help of your Doctor Smith of course.”

Rhys eyed the oddly dressed young man with suspicion. All of his warning bells were ringing. Something about this story seemed too good to be true. “And just what does this firm of yours get out of it?” he asked. Ianto stared back at him in surprise.

“Why nothing sir, other than the satisfaction of knowing that the Christmas Star of Seren Glen stays lit,” he replied with conviction. “The star is very important to this village and my employer has very fond memories of its light.” When Rhys opened his mouth to ask another question, Ianto hastened to continue. “I realize this is quite unorthodox,” he said with a smile. “But I have been asked that my employer’s name remain secret. I promise you sir, he only wants to know that the star still shines and the village retains its traditions, nothing more.”

Rhys held his gaze a moment longer before turning to where Doctor Smith sat staring open mouthed at the newcomer. “Well how about it Smith? Willing to work with Jones here, and make sure that the star shines bright?” Smith continued to stare a moment longer before springing from his seat and nearly knocking Ianto over as he started pumping his hand up and down as he shook it.

“Will I ever!” he said with a face splitting grin. “Come along then Mister Jones. No time to waste!”He glanced around and then back at Ianto before dropping his voice. “Is your team here with you or back at the shop?” he asked.

Confused, Ianto looked over his shoulder to where Rhys and Jack were watching them with amusement.

“Just go along for the ride,” Rhys said with a grin. “Best of luck Jones. I’ll be stopping by exit.Ianto smiled weakly back at him before glancing to the shadows where Andy was zipping back up through the skylight to the roof, giving him thumbs up and a grin before disappearing from sight. 

“Come along then Jones, no time to dilly-dally,” Smith scolded, pulling the bewildered elf through the library doors. A loud bark sounded as they exited and both men came to an abrupt halt, staring in wide eyed fear at the black and white Border Collie tied to the bike rack outside. 

“Down Myfanwy!” Jack ordered, as he stepped around them to untie her leash. Ianto and Smith remained frozen in place, and he gave them both an odd look before assuring them that she meant no harm. 

“He’s had her since he got back from Afganistan,” Rhys explained, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he stepped into the street. Reaching down he gave the dog’s ears a scratch and she licked his hand in thanks. “Give her a pet Mister Jones,” he said, straightening up. “I promise that unlike her owner she won’t bite.” Jack scowled at Rhys who smiled slapped him on the arm good naturedly before heading on his way. 

Ianto took a timid step forward and held out his hand toward the dog, desperately trying to remain calm as she tilted her head to the side and stared back at him. 

“She’s more of a lover then a fighter,” Jack said, crouching down beside her.Ianto glanced up and saw the man was smiling back at him in encouragement. He crouched down as well, nervous at being so close to the animal whose breed had been the bane of many an elf’s existence. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and held out his palm. Myfanwy leaned forward and sniffed it, before licking it once and looking up at him expectantly. “She wants you to pet her,” Jack whispered, leaning in close to Ianto’s ear. Ianto’s eyes popped open in surprise and he nodded dumbly, reaching up to scratch her ears, laughing in wonder as she began to nuzzle his leg as if asking him to continue. 

“She really is a lover,” Ianto said with a awe as he patted her one more time and stood up.  
  
“Like her owner,” Jack replied, smiling at her fondly. “All bark and no real bite once you get to know her.'  
  
“Yes, well if you’re quite done distracting Jonesy, we have a lot of work to do!” Smith interrupted bouncing on his heels and grabbing Ianto by the arm.

“Nice meeting you!” Ianto called as he was pulled away.

“Likewise,” Jack whispered to himself as he stood and held up his arm in goodbye. Looking down to where Myfanwy was staring after Ianto, he shook his head. “Come on girl,” he said with a smile. “We best get back and get those generators sorted. Alice will be after a story before bed, and if we’re late, she’ll hide all the biscuits.” And with once last glance contemplative glance down the now deserted street, he tugged the dog forward and started on his way home.

~~~~~~~~

Doctor Smith pulled Ianto through the empty streets at a breakneck pace before skidding to a stop outside the door of his shop. Taking out an antique brass key, he quickly opened it and escorted him inside and on through to the back of the shop, before leading him up the stairs to the living quarters and depositing him in the lounge.

“Have a seat,” he said, bouncing on his heels again. “Oh! I’ll put a spot of cocoa on shall I?” he asked before scuttling off to the next room. Ianto looked around him, noting all of the gadgets and tech strewn about the space, and the smaller almost elf sized set of furniture near the fireplace that seemed out of place alongside the human sized armchairs. A picture on the mantle caught his eye and he moved towards it. Wiping off the dusty glass with his coat sleeve he stared in surprise at the picture of Team Icicle just after graduating from Holiday Assurance University. His hands shook as he fell back down into a nearby armchair still staring at the picture.Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his comm. and placed it in his ear. “Snowdrop, Peanut Brittle, Nog,” he said, inadvertently shortening Andy’s call sign. “We have a problem. Bring a heavy dose of sparkle and head to the second floor of the shop immediately.”

“I couldn’t remember if you liked peppermint schnapps or just a shot of cream,” Doctor Smith said returning to the room with a tray full of mugs and a pot of cocoa. Ianto stood up and the door burst open. The rest of Team Icicle flipped into attack mode and circled the Doctor, waiting for him to make a move.

“Who are you?” Ianto demanded, an ornament containing a heavy dose of sedation sparkle clutched in his hand.

“Don’t you recognize me?” Smith asked in disbelief. When Ianto shook his head, Doctor Smith quickly put the tray down and stepped back, reaching into his pocket. When Ianto and the other elves cocked their hands back ready to fire, he held up his hands in surrender. “It’s not a weapon I promise, just give me a minute please?” he pleaded.

“Hurry up,” Ianto ordered, his voice stern.

“Right away boss,” Smith answered, and took a bite of the item in his hand. Instantly a swirl of blue sparks surrounded him and he shrunk down to three times smaller then his original size. “Great garland it’s been far too long since I’ve done that!” he exclaimed, pulling off his ear muffs and letting the long pointy ears of an elf be seen.

Tosh dropped her ornament and ran towards him, knocking the other elf over as she hugged him tight. “Doc! Is it really you?” she asked blinking away tears. Doc (they never knew his real name) Smith, call sign: Fruitcake, the long lost fourth member of the original Team Icicle smiled back up at her with his manic grin.

“It’s me Snowdrop, I promise,” he replied, brushing a tear off her cheek. 

“But how?” Owen asked, finally lowering his sparkle bomb and placing it back on his belt.

“Got blown about a bit in that snow storm,” Doc started, standing up and making his way over to the elf sized bench near the fireplace, Tosh still holding tightly onto his hand. “Strange thing really, saw most of Wales riding a spindrift of snow before finally landing here. Old John Smith took me in, and when he died left me the business. Seems he had a bit of fey blood from way back and saw nothing wrong with having an elf as a flat mate. I’ve only been able to change back a few times though since the sugar plums have gone off.” He smiled up at his former team leader and Ianto smiled back.

“I’m glad we found you,” Ianto said, pulling out his own blue sugarplum and shifting back. “Ugh, how do you stand it being so tall all the time? Just doing it for an hour has done my head in.” He quickly sat down and Andy handed him a cup of cocoa laced with peppermint schnapps.

“You get used to it,” Doc replied with a sigh. “I’ve been at it for over a hundred years now, but I have to admit, I hate hiding my ears. Have you ever worn earmuffs in summer? Makes me twitch just thinking about it,” he added with a shiver, causing the others to laugh. “But enough about me, I’m guessing the Seren Light is the reason you lot made this trip?”

“Smart as a whip you always were,” Owen said fondly. “We retired after you disappeared. Santa pulled us and Nog – er Andy here in to make sure that this mission was a success.”

Doc turned and eyed the lanky elf standing at Ianto’s side, giving the newcomer a small smile before looking back at his former commander. “Well then, have you got a plan?”

Ianto gave him a cheeky grin. “I think I have most of it figured out, but the tech is going to be up to you and Tosh.” He set his cocoa down and pulled out the palm sized wreath projector to explain the rest of his plan. Once he was done, the others exchanged glances and each started to grin in turn.

“Alright, I think I have at least some of what we need here, and the rest we can borrow from Harkness tomorrow,” Doc replied. “Now, where do you want to start?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones, call sign: Hot Toddy, and his former team of special ops elves, are asked by Santa to undertake a special holiday mission to save the Christmas Star and Winter Fair of the small village of Seren Glen in Northeast Wales.

_Seren Glen_

_Christmas Eve Morning_

The elves had been up all night, working out every possible detail to make the star ready for the Winter Fair and Santa’s ride. While the others had been hard at work creating a power source for the Seren Light, Andy had plead their case to the Tylwyth Teg living in the nearby woods, and by morning the simple wreaths and red bows adorning the lampposts around the square were accented by carefully hung icicles dangling like diamonds from the eaves of every roof and sculpted snowdrifts covering each lamppost at both top and bottom, twinkling with faerie dust. The firewood that had been dropped off the night before was now waiting inside a great stone circle that the coblynau, nocturnal fey that lived inside the abandoned mine that had once been the main source of income for the village, had built in the center of the square to house the yuletide bonfire and keep the villagers warm during the festivities to come.

The night before only a simple string of twinkle lights had adorned the great tree at the end of the square. Aided by the dusky predawn light, snow sprites had draped lace-like frost across the branches, adding holly berries, pine cones, and silver stars that the hob living under the library had reluctantly released from his hoard for the task. As the sun rose over the black mountains, the sprites pulled ribbons of sunlight from her rays and tied them to the branches, causing them to twinkle and dance in the soft morning breeze. The final item placed was the Christmas Star; the Seren Light itself. An army of will o’ wisps had taken on the task, and the great light for which the town had been named, now glinted in the morning sun, announcing to the sleepy eyed villagers that Christmas Eve had indeed arrived.

Andy was still whistling ‘O Tannenbaum’ as he hopped across the rooftops back to Doc’s fix-it shop. He was so busy twirling and skipping along celebrating his success, that when he slid down the drainpipe to land on the back step, he didn’t notice the small girl sitting upon it until he bumped into her legs and froze.

“Hello,” the girl smiled down at him. “Are you a friend of Doc’s?” she asked. Andy stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Sliding his hand up to the comm. in his ear, he gave her a nervous smile before calling for backup. 

“Eggnog to Hot Toddy, Um I need a little help here. Creature stirring on the back steps; repeat, creature stirring,” he whispered urgently. He had already slipped the sparkle bomb ornament off of his belt and into his hand when the door burst open. 

“Stop!” Doc yelled out as Andy was about to throw it. “Honestly! What is it with you newbies being so sparkle-happy? Give me that!” Stomping down the steps he plucked the ornament from Andy’s hand before looking around to ensure no one had seen them and quickly shoved both the girl and the other elf back inside. 

“Did I make your friend angry?” the girl inquired, before stopping just inside the doorway. Blinking in shock she stood still for a moment as she realized that she was seeing not one but three other elves inside the shop. As soon as Doc shut the door, she picked him up and spun him around. “You found them!” she squealed in delight. “You found the others!” 

“Yes, yes,” Doc replied, crossing his arms. “Now if you would kindly put me down. Remember the rules young lady. There are certain things that you must remember when befriending an elf.” The little girl set him down softly and stood up with a sorrowful look on her face. 

“Sorry Doc,” she whispered her head hanging down. “It won’t happen again.” She looked up again with tears in her eyes and Doc walked over to give her hand a squeeze. 

“No real harm done,” he reassured her. “Can you lock the door and pull the shutter closed again? I don’t want any more surprises; we’re almost done.” The girl nodded and did as she was told before taking in the long chain of oversized twinkle lights filled with some kind of swirling gold dust that was strewn around the shop. Before she could ask about them, Owen looked up from his work and scowled at her. He wasn’t a big fan of children. Every time he met one, for some reason they wanted to pick him up and hug him, and he _hated_ hugs. 

“Who’s the kid?” Owen asked, as he filled the final bulb in the line with sparkle dust. 

“Alice Harkness,” replied the girl, bobbing into a courtesy. “And you must be Doc’s friends. Are you here to take him home?” she asked, her blue eyes dancing with excitement. 

The elves exchanged glances and looked to Doc. “If he wants to come back, we are more than willing to take him Miss Alice,” Ianto replied with a soft smile. 

Alice laughed and clapped her hands. “That’s wonderful. Doc’s been ever so lonely.” Doc scowled at her and Alice pulled him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you!” she said as she released him and the other elves watched in amusement as he quickly straightened his jacket which had crumpled from her enthusiasm. 

“Yes, well,” Doc said flustered. He looked over and saw Andy and his former team smiling at him knowingly. Crossing his arms he turned back to Alice. “Now, Alice, you know that their being here has to be kept secret,” he said watching the nine-year-old’s eyes grow wide as she nodded her understanding. “So let’s review the rules to ensure that you help them remain hidden.” She nodded again, sitting down on a nearby stool and folding her hands in her lap. “Rule number one?” Doc asked. 

“Never tell anyone else that elves are real,” Alice said her little voice solemn. 

“Very good,” he praised. “Number two?” 

“Always remind Doc to get bigger before going outside,” she recited. Owen snickered and Tosh grinned. 

“And rule number three?” he asked. 

“Never, ever, squeeze an elf until he squeaks. It gives him indigestion and makes him gassy which is _very_ undignified,” she finished, glancing over Doc’s shoulder and caught Ianto’s eye, and winked as he tried not to laugh. 

“Well it’s true!” Doc huffed as the room filled with laughter. His anger dissipated a moment later as he realized that while true, it was pretty funny. As his first belly laugh in almost a hundred years burst forth, a sense of contentment came over him. Glancing around the room, he knew he would miss the precocious girl who had become his best friend and his shop, but in that moment his mind was made up. He was going to take the other elves up on their offer. It was time to go home. 

 

~~~~~~~~

_Village Square_

_Later that evening_

Rhys had arrived at the shop about an hour later and while the other elves slipped out of sight, Ianto and Doc greeted him and accepted his thanks for decorating the square. They had decided before his arrival that the other three would remain secret to enable them to keep things running behind the scenes, while Ianto and Doc would remain human size to deal with the human side of things. 

While the skating competition and the annual hockey match had taken up most of the afternoon, the sun was beginning its descent and the crèche that Johnny Davies and the other PTA parents had erected during the day was filled with straw and ready for the Nativity play to begin. All the village children old enough were part of it, with any that wanted to participate who didn’t have lines, dressing up as shepherds waiting at the school to herd in the six sheep that were on loan for the occasion. As the village gathered to watch the play, the flashlight fueled footlights at the base of the stage were illuminated by Alice Harkness who was acting as the stage manager. As Rose Tyler, the teacher in charge of the play took to the stage to welcome everyone, excited children peeked out from the curtains to wave at their parents who waved back with pride, waiting for the show to begin. 

As the curtains opened, Mica played a very convincing Mary as the angel visited, and Rhys bit back a grin as he saw Johnny dabbing his eyes and elbowing the man beside him to let him know that it was his daughter. As the play went on, Ianto started slipping to the back to check in with the other elves, when he noticed that Alice was gesturing wildly from behind the left curtain. 

“We don’t have a baby Jesus,” she said near tears when he finally managed to get to her. “Mandy was supposed to bring her doll, and Seamus’ mam said it was too cold for little Moira to play the part.” Ianto crouched down and took off his cap, using it to dry her face. “I don’t know what to do,” Alice hiccupped. “Miss Rose trusted me to get the stage settings and getting the doll here on time. If we don’t have a baby the whole thing will be ruined.” Ianto was a loss at what to do when an idea started to form. Reaching up to touch the comm. in his ear he clicked it on and looked into the street to where Mary and Joseph were now riding a donkey down the square to the stage. 

“Peanut Brittle, Snowdrop, I need you behind the crèche ASAP,” he called over the line. A minute later the green light of the elves goggles could be seen as they hung from the eaves of a nearby roof. Alice and Ianto exchanged a look, and he assured her he would be right back with a solution and to hold onto his cap for luck. She sniffed and nodded once, watching as he made his way over to join them.

“Tosh I need you to find a doll and dress it up as baby Jesus,” he directed. Tosh nodded quickly disappeared back up her line and out of sight. “Owen, I need you to stand in for the doll until she gets back.” Owen flicked off his goggles and dropped to the ground. 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” he hissed, crossing his arms in outrage. 

“I wish I were,” Ianto answered, shaking his head. “I’d ask Tosh, but I think you would be a lot easier to pass off as there are no other Japanese in this village.” Owen grumbled again, cursing under his breath.

“Can you help us Mister Owen?” Alice asked, having figured out the plan. Owen stopped pacing and looked at the little girl noticing the red eyes and dried tears on her face. 

“Oh all right,” he said with a sigh. “I can’t stand it when kids cry.” Ianto quickly scooped him up and the three of them snuck back behind the curtain to drape Owen in a white gown and baby hat. Ianto held up a mirror so that Owen could adjust the cap to cover his ears. “No one ever knows about this,” he said as he turned in the mirror to make sure his fatigues were hidden and reached under the gown to tuck his cap into his belt. “If you or Tosh ever tell a soul, I am going to make sure that the Easter fiasco of 1852 becomes common knowledge.” Ianto paled as he remembered being chased across the garden of Buckingham Palace in broad daylight by one of Queen Victoria’s collies while on a side mission for the Easter Bunny. The dog had managed to rip a hole in his trousers exposing his red, coffee mug covered boxers. Owen had teased him relentlessly for weeks. 

“I won’t say a word,” Ianto vowed. 

“Me either, but if you start putting on airs and trying to walk on water, I will personally see that Peterson puts you on the naughty list,” came Tosh’s voice over the comm. Andy’s chuckle and Doc’s barking laugh not far behind. 

Ianto and Alice grinned and Owen rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything further, Miss Rose came over to ask if Jesus was ready. Ianto bent down and grabbed a pair of neon pink ear muffs out of the coat pile in the nick of time to hide his ears before grabbing Owen and wrapping him up in a blue blanket. Ignoring the growl of _‘no hugs’_ from the other elf, he handed him over to the teacher. 

“Oh look at you,” she cooed, taking him into her arms. “Aren’t you the cute one with your rosy cheeks?”

Owen opened his mouth to snark back, but stopped himself when Alice held a finger to her lips. 

“Goo,” he finally replied. Rose laughed and Owen looked up noticing for the first time that he was being held tight against her chest. 

“Goo-ga, _goo-ga_ ,” he said with a grin looking at her chest. Ianto’s mouth dropped open in horror as Owen winked at him and was whisked out of sight and into the waiting arms of Mica. 

“Oh frostbite! What have I done?” Ianto asked over the comm. “I just made the smarmiest elf I know baby Jesus.” 

“No time to fret now Toddy,” said Tosh as she dropped back behind the curtain with a baby doll wrapped in a christening gown in tow. “You’ve got to get the carousel moving, while Doc gets the ponies ready and Andy and I string up the sparkle lights.” 

“On it,” Ianto acknowledged handing the doll to Alice. “Send Owen my way once he escapes,” he said with a grin before the two elves disappeared into the evening dusk. Alice watched them go with a grin, only realizing once they were out of sight that Ianto had left her his cap. Placing the jaunty jingle cap on her head, she watched through the curtains as Mica rocked Owen back and forth, and the village children dressed as shepherds and wise men crowded around the tiny crèche to welcome the grouchy elf… er-Jesus into the world. 

~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean it’s not ready?” Ianto asked incredulously as Doc tried once again to get the momentum of the ponies walking in a circle to kick start the motor inside the carousel. 

“I was so busy trying to get the sparkle lights done to power the star I didn’t have time to check it,” Doc answered with a shrug. Ianto pinched his nose in frustration. 

“Alright, you work on the outside mechanism, and I’ll sneak inside the engine to see what the problem is,” Ianto ordered before slipping under the tarp covering the carousel to get a closer look. As soon as he got inside, he nibbled a sugarplum to get back to regular size and opened the hatch on the central column to look at the motor in the tight compartment. He instantly found the problem: an abandoned bird’s nest was tangled inside the main cogwheel making it impossible for the motor to turn. After deftly removing it, he called over the comm. for Doc to try again and watched in satisfaction as the motor began to turn. Closing the hatch and hopping back down, he made his way past the dragons, bears, pigs and horses, making his way through the double swan seat towards the curtained exit. As he hopped off the platform, he skidded to a stop as a dog blocked his way. 

“Nice doggy,” he said, backing up and trying to remember the name Captain Jack had called her the previous evening. “Nice Myfanwy,” he cooed. The dog began to growl low in her throat and Ianto swallowed. “Fruitcake,” he called over the comm. “I’m in a bit of trouble here, can you come inside the tent and give me a hand?” Myfanwy started stalking towards him.  

“No can do boss, the play just let out and the kids are heading over here as we speak,” Doc replied. Ianto closed his eyes in frustration and reached inside his pocket for his sugarplums. Myfanwy started growling louder, sniffing at the box in his hand. Before Ianto could blink, she had slurped up both sugarplums leaving Ianto to watch in horror as she grew to three times her size and shrunk back and then grew again. 

“Snowdrop, Peanut Brittle, Nog, anybody,” Ianto called in desperation as the first huge then small dog bounded around inside the tent like tarp surrounding the ride chasing him. “I have a code 86, repeat code 86. Bring the ho-ho hand grenade and get your pointy eared arses in here ASAP!” 

Moments later all of Team Icicle including Doc burst into the tent and Andy fired a watermelon sized striped ornament at the dog. Myfanwy seemed to sway on her expanding and contracting feet before finally falling over and wearing a blissful expression and giggling, or at least as close as a dog could manage. 

“Deck the halls and call me George. How the heck did that happen?” Tosh asked once Myfanwy finally settled back to her regular size. Ianto, who was leaning against the platform of the ride, panting for breath, could only shake his head. 

“You don’t want to know,” he finally managed to get out. Pulling his spare set of sugarplums from his inside pocket, he quickly returned to human size and picked the sleeping dog up. “I’ll see her home. Are we all set for the tree lighting?” he asked the others. 

“The light show should be holly-jolly,” Andy replied with a grin. 

“And if the sparkle chain doesn’t work,” Tosh answered turning to where Owen was shedding his baby Jesus ensemble. “We can always ask Owen Almighty to give us a hand.” Owen stuck out his tongue and the others laughed. The sound of children outside ended the moment and Doc quickly went outside to greet them before the tarp was pulled back to reveal the newly repainted carousel. The other elves quickly dispersed and Ianto wished them luck as he made his way across the square to return the wayward dog. 

~~~~~~~~

While the elves were busy getting the tree and carousel ready to go, Rhys and Gwen were dressing up in his office, preparing for their arrival as Santa and Mrs. Claus to pass out presents to the village children. 

“I’m surely the man of your dreams now aren’t I love?” Rhys said with a grin as he walked out of his office sporting a well-padded belly and a curly white beard along with his Santa suit. 

“The one and only,” Gwen replied, as she placed her red and white cap atop her curly white wig. Rhys smiled and pulled the beard down to lean in and give her a kiss. 

“Careful dear,” she said with a grin. “Don’t want to muss the makeup.” Rhys chuckled and pulled her down to the sofa in the office lounge. 

“Before we go out there, I have something I wanted to give you Gwennie,” he said as a blush covered his already rosy cheeks. Gwen smiled and watched as he handed her a package covered in beagles wearing Santa hats. As she tore away the paper, she saw not a pet license, but a set of hand carved Welsh Love spoons instead. Her hands shook as she pulled the rest of the paper away, turning the intricate knot between the spoons over to see where Rhys had engraved it with their names and Christmas 2010. 

“Rhys,” she whispered blinking back tears as she realized just how much time and hard work he must have spent making these. “Are you asking me to marry you?” 

Rhys gave her a shy grin and pulled out a black box from the pocket of his Santa suit. “That would be my intent Miss Cooper,” he said suddenly formal. “I know we’ve not talked about it much, but I did get your Tad’s permission.” She laughed wiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek as he opened the box.

“So Gwen, will you stick with me through thick,” he patted his padded belly, “and thin, and share your love with me for the rest of our days?” Gwen looked up at him her face full of happiness. 

“You bet your sweet arse I will,” she replied, leaning forward and kissing him soundly. The two of them shared a laugh as they tried to maneuver over Rhys’ exaggerated stomach as he slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger. “Best Christmas present ever Santa,” she said with a grin, kissing him again before standing up and pulling her fiancé to his feet. Rhys handed her a tissue to dry her eyes and the two of them embraced and kissed one last time before he pulled the beard back up and she put on her spectacles to make the look complete. 

“We best get a move on Mrs. Claus,” he said, noticing that the clock on wall. It was nearing 7PM, and they were due to arrive and light the tree. 

Gwen handed him one sack of toys and grabbed the other to carry herself. “Get a move on Santa,” she said smacking him on the bum. “Mrs. Claus has a date later on this evening with her husband to be.” Rhys raised an eyebrow, and she pulled his beard back down and gave him a teasing kiss.

“Let’s get the kids sorted and head back to yours for a little celebrating of our own,” she purred before replacing the beard and sashaying out the door. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Rhys replied striding out behind her. 

~~~~~~~~

“Five, four, three, two, one!” cried the villagers as the tree illuminated with light. 

“It’s beautiful,” Alice whispered, clutching onto her father’s hand. Jack smiled down at his daughter. It had been a rough couple of years since Lucia died. Sure he had Alice had managed, but she had been more of a loner the last year or so, spending a lot of time over at Doc Smith’s place, helping the repairman with his latest gadget. Jack himself had not been with anyone since her mother’s death three years prior. Sure he flirted a bit, but his wounded heart had never really mended from his first love John, and after Lucia, he wasn’t sure if it ever would. He sighed to himself as Alice led him away from the tree towards the taffy booth. It was village tradition to drop the cooling taffy, or cyflaith, into cold water on Christmas Eve and watch the shapes it made. If you were lucky, you would see the initial of your future partner in the taffy’s curls.  
  
“Let’s try it Daddy!” Alice said clapping her hands. Jack laughed and each of them grabbed a spoon full of taffy, dripping it into the cold water. Alice’s curled up every which way and she watched it in deep concentration. “Looks like a scribble instead of a letter,” she observed with a frown.Jack watched as his own taffy unfurled into a line as straight as a pin. “Ooh!” Alice said with a grin. “It could be an “L” or a “1” maybe,” she said contemplating the piece of candy as it refused to move.

“Or maybe an “I”,” Jack whispered as he noticed the man in the Christmas suit from the council meeting coming towards them with Myfanwy in his arms.

“Sorry to bother you Captain,” Ianto said, adjusting his arms to keep the sleeping Myfanwy in place. “But your dog seems to have fallen asleep near the carousel. Might you have somewhere I can place her so that she is a bit more at ease?” Jack stared back at the young man, blinking at his old-fashioned and somewhat formal address before Alice smacked him in the arm.

“Da-ad,” Alice groaned. “Quit making moon eyes at Mister Jones and help him already.” Jack looked down at his daughter and back up to the now flushing Ianto Jones.

“Why don’t you go check out what Santa and Mrs. Claus have for you Alice?” he said, somewhat distracted.

“K!” Alice replied with a grin before scampering off.

Ianto shifted from foot to foot, trying to manage the forty pounds of Border collie resting like a dead weight in his arms.

“Right,” Jack said, shaking himself as he realized that he had been staring. “My store is just down the lane, do you want me to take her or…?”

“I’m fine,” Ianto replied, hoisting the dog into a better position. “Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones, call sign: Hot Toddy, and his former team of special ops elves, are asked by Santa to undertake a special holiday mission to save the Christmas Star and Winter Fair of the small village of Seren Glen in Northeast Wales.

**Chapter Four**

  


  


Ianto followed Jack down the darkened street to his store with Myfanwy in his arms. Once inside, Jack ushered Ianto over to Myfanwy’s bed and watched as he bent down to deposit her gently onto her bed.  
  
“She’ll sleep until morning I expect,” Ianto said straightening up to brush the dog hair from his suit.

“Allow me,” Jack replied, flicking on the light and pulling him further into Harkness Outfitters. “I keep a lint brush behind the counter for Myfanwy’s more boisterous days,” he explained with a grin.

Ianto chuckled and took the roller from his hand, quickly removing the dog hair from his waistcoat and jacket, before rolling it down the front of his pants. Every movement was like a dance, and Jack watchedhim intently, feeling his cheeks start to burn as he suddenly wished that it was him not the roller cleaning the young man of the wayward hair.

“Thanks,” Ianto said with a smile, handing back the brush. Jack smiled in kind, putting it back behind the counter, before straightening up and watching his guest look around and blush as if unsure of what to do with himself. “I should be getting back,” he decided aloud, walking back over to the door.

“Alice will be worried,” Jack agreed, following him. Stopping in the doorway, he flicked the lights back off, before turning around to escort his guest back out. As turned, he found Ianto standing still, staring up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging above the door.

“Mistletoe,” he whispered, keeping his gaze skyward. Jack glanced up and when he looked back down, found himself staring into ice blue eyes that were anything but cold. “It’s bad luck to ignore it,” Ianto continued, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Well then, we can’t have back luck following us can we?” Jack replied with a grin. Ianto shook his head. Jack leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Call that a kiss?” Ianto scoffed. “Are you deliberately trying to give me a case of bad luck?” Jack huffed and reached forward, pulling him in for a proper kiss, soft and deep and filled with all the passion and longing he had denied himself for so very long. The two men finally broke apart gasping for air.

“Any better?” Jack asked, trying to catch his breath. Ianto just nodded, too surprised to respond. He had only kissed a male elf once or twice before, but kissing a human man, and _liking_ it; well that was something most unexpected indeed. “I haven’t kissed anyone in a very long time,” Jack admitted in a soft voice, stroking the other man’s cheek.

Ianto looked up and saw that Jack’s eyes had gone soft as well, and he was blinking back tears.

“Well then, I’m glad to have broken your dry spell,” Ianto replied with a grin. Jack laughed, his tears quickly forgotten.

“You are most unexpected Ianto Jones,” Jack observed as he stepped through the door, breaking the spell of their stolen moment alone.

“As are you Jack,” replied Ianto as he waited in the street for Jack to close up. “As are you.” Jack turned from the door and joined him in the street. They exchanged a grin and the two men fell into step alongside one another, walking back to the village square. They made the short walk in silence, each contemplating the kiss and where and if it might possibly lead to something more.

When they reached the street alongside the square, Jack saw Alice waving at them from beside the W.I. stand, a bag of Welsh Cakes clutched firmly in her hand. Jack waved back, and turned to Ianto to ask him the one question he had been pondering since he had arrived with Myfanwy.

“I have to ask,” he began as the younger man turned towards him. “What’s with the ears?”

Ianto paled as he reached up and found that somewhere along the way he had lost the pink earmuffs and his ears were exposed for all to see. Jack looked at him expectantly, and Ianto began to panic. He was going to be found out, expose the entire mission, and Doc, and, and, get it together Jones! His inner monologue screamed at him as he scrambled for a plausible answer.

“Purely festive,” he finally replied, hoping that Jack would buy the explanation without asking anymore questions. “I had a cap to go with them as well, but Alice is enjoying it at the moment,” he gestured to where she was walking towards them with his cap jingling merrily on her head as she went.

“Well they look good on you,” Jack replied with a shrug. Ianto laughed in disbelief. Before he could reply, his comm. started to ring the chorus to _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ by Bruce Springsteen. Ianto excused himself and took the call, knowing it could be only one person.

“Hello Gingersnap,” he answered, grimacing as the woman on the line started to yell. “If you’re calling about the site, I can assure you that the Seren Light is in position and everything is holly jolly.”

“I don’t bloody care what you’re doing on the ground Hot Toddy,” ranted Donna Noble, call sign: Gingersnap, Head Coordinator for Holiday Assurance. “I just got a call from the North Pole Christmas Eve Command Center. Santa is heading your way early due to a snow storm. I need that village all snug in their beds pronto as he will be over Seren Glen by 22:00 hours.” Ianto clicked his comm. over to the group channel to pull in the rest of his team.

“Team I have Gingersnap on the line, Partridge is going to come to our Pear Tree earlier than expected.” As the rest of the team chatted up the line and Donna gave them the particulars, he checked his watch. It was already 21:30. Most of the town would be staying up late for the annual Plygain, the choral service that was performed from 3-6am in rural villages like this to usher in Christmas Day. Donna started screeching at Owen over the comm., and Ianto winced. He had to get his team and the command center in line, and with only a half hour until Santa’s arrival, he had to think fast.

“Quiet!” he yelled, bringing Donna’s rant to an abrupt halt. He looked over at where Jack and Alice stood waiting and shook his head, letting them know he was alright. “Okay here’s what we’re going to do. Snowdrop, I need you and Nog to douse the lights on the tree for a bit, we need to give him some cover and the fire should be big enough for the landing. We can bring the tree back up once he’s done.”

“Copy that Toddy,” Tosh responded. “Tree should be down in ten.”

“Fruitcake, I need you and Peanut Brittle to round up as many candles as you can,” he ordered. “Oh! And some matches as well,” he added realizing they would need to light them. Owen grumbled his reply and Donna asked the one thing that they all wanted to know.

“Hot Toddy, just what are you planning?” We don’t have time for reindeer games on this one!”

“Relax Ginge,” he soothed, calling her by the name that he hadn’t used since they were kids. “I’m going to distract them with a good old fashioned story and sing along. If Partridge – er Santa, plays his cards right, he’ll have a whole new set of believers before this night’s done.”

“I don’t like it,” Donna replied. “But I don’t have any choice. I’ll tell Jingle Bell that the early landing is a go. As soon as he’s done, the Seren Light needs to be back online for the route home. Expect the your transport sleigh out to be inbound by 23:00. Gingersnap Out.”

“Do you think we can pull this off?” Tosh asked quietly after the line went silent once more.

Ianto saw Alice and Jack watching him, with worried expressions. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But we’ve got to try.”

~~~~~~~~

_Thirty minutes later…_

Owen had changed size and along with Alice and Jack was passing out candles to the audience that sat on the benches in front of the Nativity Crèche following along as Miss Rose and Ianto, now sporting a new set of earmuffs courtesy of Doc, lead them through several holiday carols. Once all of the candles were lit, Ianto began to recite _‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’_ and his audience sat rapt as he gave new life to the beloved poem. Years later, a few of them even swore that they heard the sound of sleigh bells as the poem ended. Once it was done, the audience cheered and Ianto left the stage, giving it over to Rose who led them all in singing _Silent Night_. Owen scampered by, flicking off the footlights one by one, until only the bonfire and the candles held by the villagers remained.

“Hot Toddy to Partridge,” Ianto called out as he moved to the back of the assembly and glanced skyward.

“Go ahead Ianto,” Santa replied.

“We can’t keep this up much longer sir,” he said with a sigh. “I did my best, but I think they are starting to notice that the tree is down.”

“Almost done my boy,” Santa replied with a chuckle. “Finishing up the last house now. Go ahead and bring the lights back up.” Ianto and the other elves exchanged glances.

“Is he serious?” Owen asked, unsure if he had heard Santa correctly.

“Oh, I am Owen,” Santa laughed into the comm. “Keep your shirt or should I say _bonnet_ on.” Owen’s mouth dropped open. How did he already know about his stint in the cradle? “I just want to give the young ones a glimpse before I head to the next drop,” Santa continued. “Give them a little Christmas magic as it were. It’s been a hard year.”

“Copy that Partridge,” Ianto replied with a smile. He turned to where Doc and Owen stood open mouthed.

“Well you heard the man,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “If Santa wants to put on a show, we’re going to make it a grand one!” He looked up to where the sprites and faeries who had decorated the night before sat hidden in the shadows. “Feel free to join in if you want,” he said throwing caution to the wind. Caught up in the Christmas magic, he ran over to the tree, making sure that Tosh and Andy had everything ready to go. The sing along was breaking up and the villagers were meandering about the square, some of them looking towards the darkened tree in dismay.

“Ready when you are Team Icicle,” Santa called over the line. Tosh nodded, and she and Andy brought the tree back online. The sound of sleigh bells jingling could be heard overhead, and as the Seren Light bloomed once more, Santa and his reindeer could clearly be seen and heard making their flight overhead.

“Happy Christmas to All! And to all a good night!” Santa called out to the villagers below, who began waving madly back. As he disappeared from view, the sound of his laughter carried on the wind, and the villagers of Seren Glen laughed and cried hugging each other in delight at what they had seen.

~~~~~~~~

_Seren Glen_

_22:45 hours_

__

“Are you ready?” Ianto asked Doc as he hoisted his pack and locked his shop for the last time.

“Goodbye girl,” Doc said sadly, reaching up to stroke the old blue door fondly. He turned from it with a sigh and gave Ianto a small smile, before joining him in the street. “I just need to slip a little something into Alice’s door first,” he said as they walked towards the library. Ianto nodded, and the two fell into an easy silence. Once they reached the door, Doc pulled out a bundle of papers and slipped them through the letter slot.

“The deed to the shop and a letter for Alice,” he explained before straightening up once more. Ianto stopped a moment as if undecided before pulling something from his pocket and writing a quick note before slipping it into the slot as well. Doc gave him knowing grin, causing Ianto to roll his eyes and Doc to chuckle as the two of them continued on their way. As they reached the front of the library, Doc shrunk back down to elf size and pulled out his grappling hook. The candy cane striped paint was faded, but when he pushed the button it held just fine. “Still got it,” he said with a grin, and grabbing onto his pack he began the ascent to the roof. Ianto stood lookout making sure they weren’t seen. “You’re turn,” Doc’s voice came over the comm., and Ianto nodded, taking out his box of sugarplums and grappling hook to prepare for the trip. Before he could take even a nibble, he heard someone running up the street.

“Ianto! Ianto stop!” shouted Jack as he ran towards him, Alice hot on his heels.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” Jack panted, when they finally reached him. Ianto froze, the box of sugar plums suddenly seeming like a lead weight as he saw the fact that Doc had left register on Alice’s face. She looked skyward, and saw the other elves waving back at her. She blew them a kiss and waved while Jack bent over to catch his breath, oblivious to the group above him.

“I’ll miss you all,” Alice said, pushing past her Dad to give Ianto a hug.

“We’ll miss you too,” Ianto whispered, and to his surprise he meant it. “Keep the hat,” he said as he released her. “Make sure you check your letter slot. Doc left you a memento as well.” Alice gave him a face splitting grin and took off towards the shop, leaving the two men alone.

“I don’t know what to say,” Jack finally said, staring at the man who in little more than a day, had awoken his sleeping heart and given him hope that he might find love once more.

“Goodbye is traditional,” Ianto replied with a smile. Jack moved forward and gave him a soft kiss.

“Goodbye,” he whispered kissing him again.

“It was lovely to meet you,” Ianto answered, leaning in to give him a kiss of his own. Jack closed his eyes and the kiss deepened, until he lost himself inside of it. When it was over he stood still, his eyes still closed, not wanting the moment to end. A rush of warm air knocked him from his reverie, and when he opened them again, Ianto was gone.

He looked around the empty street and searched the side of the building in vain, before giving up and returning to the shop to check on Alice. He found her standing inside the door reading a letter.

“Whatcha got munchkin?” Jack asked. Alice didn’t reply, she just held up the deed to Doctor Smith’s Fix-It Shoppe, now belonging to one Alice Harkness. Before Jack could question, he noticed something else on the floor in front of the letter slot, and stooped down to pick it up.

It was a red envelope, addressed to him in a spidery scrawl. Curious, he opened it and pulled out a silver card with a clutch of mistletoe on the cover. Reading the inscription inside, Jack touched his lips in remembrance and smiled.

A moment under the mistletoe is worth a lifetime of memories

Thank you for sharing this one with me

Happy Christmas Jack

Ianto

~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere in the skies over Northern Wales_

“I’m going home!” Doc exclaimed in excitement. “I can’t believe I’m finally going home!” Tosh hugged him tight and Owen punched him in the arm fondly.

Ianto watched out the window of the transport sleigh as Seren Glen and its star faded into the distance and finally disappeared.

“Ianto?” Andy asked, holding up a small package in his hands. “When we got to the roof, this was waiting.”

Ianto gave him a puzzled look and took the package from him.

“May your hearts always be filled with light,” he said, reading the tag. “Happy Christmas Team Icicle. Much Love, Santa.”

He glanced up at the others before opening the box and pulling out a snow globe from within.

“It’s Seren Glen,” Tosh whispered watching as Ianto tipped the globe over causing snowflakes to fall onto the village square. The Seren Light atop the tree glowed brightly, illuminating the crystals hidden inside the snow. The light grew brighter, and the village flickered from view, replaced by the happy faces of the villagers celebrating with their families. It paused a moment on Alice and Jack opening presents beneath the tree and Ianto felt his heart swell.

“Happy Christmas,” Ianto whispered, as the image faded and the village returned. Lifting his eyes from the globe he exchanged smiles with his team. “Happy Christmas to us all.”

 


End file.
